Family Ties
by Lady Connor
Summary: Lucius loves his son Draco, and so decides to hire a Child-Minder. Seven year old Draco is without a mother, can he find one in Alexia Connor? Completely AU. Read and Review
1. Interview

**Disclaimer: Not my story or characters, except the ones you don't recognize.  
  
Summary: Completely AU. Lucius loves his son Draco, and so decides to hire a Child-Minder. Seven year old Draco is without a mother, can he find one in Alexia Connor?**

* * *

Family Ties  
  
Chapter One -Interview

Alexia Connor was sitting in the Malfoy Manor foyer, reading a book, Northern Lights by Philip Pullman - to be exact, waiting to be called upon with three other women. She didn't really think she would get the job, but it didn't harm anyone by trying, she thought.  
  
She was always good with children, and they always listened to her. _They needed someone with experience though, she thought.  
_  
And even though she'd looked after plenty of other children before, she didn't think looking after nephews and nieces counted. They're family after all, aren't you supposed to do them favours.  
  
The women (_men, think they're too good to look after children, she thought_) who had already had their interviews came out. One of the women had a slight smirk on her face, and the other looked down right angry.  
  
After 2 hours of waiting it was her turn, two women went before her, she was the last one to go in.  
  
"Miss Alexia Connor- miss- the master is ready for you," said a little house-elf, who came about to her knee and was wearing a pillowcase. The house elf, Dobby she found out later, had big bat like ears and big, round brown eyes and resembled something of a potato. It, He, she told herself, was wearing a slightly dirty pillow case.  
  
Alexia sighed mentally and stood up, closing her book after carelessly placing a bookmark between the pages. _Well, here goes nothing, she thought.  
_  
She was lead through the hall way and up the main staircase that went through the middle of the main chambers, and the staircase split up into two other staircases. Alexia was lead to the one that split off to the right. Finally they stopped out two huge doors big enough to let a full- grown mountain troll pass through. The door had the Malfoy family crest engraved into it, of a serpent on a shield.  
  
Dobby then knocked on the huge doors, and entered when they heard a deep voice from the inside.  
  
"Enter."  
  
"Master Lucius, sir, Miss Alexia Connor is here sir," said Dobby in his high-pitched voice. Alexia followed, being careful to stay at least 2 paces behind Dobby. When she stepped through, her eyes immediately looked straight ahead, and saw a blonde head looking down the desk, head in hands, looking quite exasperated.  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked up when he heard his guest and house elf step though, and his eyes widened almost perceptibly, but Alexia was quite prone to pick up on the smallest of details. She could tell he didn't think much of her.  
  
He brought down his hands and cleared his throat.  
  
"Miss Alexia Connor?" He asked. "Lucius Malfoy," he continued at her nod. "It's nice to meet you. Please take a seat."  
  
He himself them stood up with a clipboard and a quill. He going to make notes on what Alexia thought was her resume. Lucius Malfoy walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it, in front of Alexia.  
  
Almost out of habit Alexia looked down at her right wrist, where a bracelet was attached, full of tiny different coloured crystals. There 2 of the crystals were flashing, one red and one green.  
  
_Interesting, thought Alexia._  
  
"Well Miss Connor, down to business then shall we? First of all I'd like to point out that you didn't fill out certain parts of your application, but that can be fixed. After our interview is over you'll be sent to Draco, and you'll spend some time with him and you know just generally interact with him."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I have to honestly say that when I sent out the advertisement I expected someone older and experienced to take up the duties of taking care of Draco. Anyway, on to the questions, what makes you think you're qualified for this position?"  
  
_Typical interview questions thought Alexia._  
  
But she smiled slightly and said, "Well simply put, I like working with children, and I get along with really well." _See short and to the point, she thought._  
  
"Have you worked with children before?"  
  
"Yes, I've worked with my nieces and nephews, and they're all around 4 or 5."  
  
"Miss Connor, how old are you?" asked Lucius, preparing to make a note on the parchment.  
  
_Typical, it all comes down to age, doesn't it?_ Alexia mentally scowled.  
  
"Twenty sir." she calmly replied.  
  
He made a note of that.  
  
"You've not put down your previous school."  
  
"I didn't go to school sir."  
  
Lucius raised one pale eyebrow, "Excuse me," he said in his deep voice.  
  
"I was home-schooled." She said simply.  
  
_Interesting, thought Lucius.  
_  
"Are you pure-blood?" He said interested. _Well if she's from a family like the Weasley's, then how could she afford home schooling? I've certainly never heard of a pureblood family called Connor. If she's pure-blood, why would she want a meagre job like this?  
_  
"Yes sir." _Great another pure- blood guy who doesn't like muggles._  
  
_Even more interesting, thought Lucius._  
  
Lucius didn't pursue the topic any further.  
  
"You haven't written down you last place of employment." Lucius stated.  
  
"That's because I've never worked before. Last year I spent the year studying at college, and the two years before that I spent traveling." Alexia explained.  
  
"Well, that's certainly interesting. That's all for now, Dobby will take you to Draco. We'll owl you considering your application. Dobby," and said house elf appeared with a pop, "take Miss Connor to Draco."  
  
Alexia was lead out of the room and looked at the bracelet around her wrist, there was a green crystal still flashing.  
  
_No one's really trusted, are they? Alexia Thought._

* * *

**Lady Connor (that's me) would like to say a few things. Now I know all this is out of character, but that's how I meant for it to be like. I know the first chapter was boring, and I'm hoping I'll get better. And I apologize for any mistakes I've made in advance. Please Review. Criticisms greatly appreciated.** Top of Form Bottom of Form 


	2. Meeting Draco

Chapter 2  
  
Meeting Draco  
  
Alexia found herself outside another huge door, though slightly smaller than the ones for the study. The house-elf timidly knocked on the door and entered inside cautiously.  
  
"Master Draco," said Dobby, "Master Lucius has sent Miss Connor."  
  
"Yes, Dobby," came a bored voice from somewhere near the bed.  
  
"I is leaving you now," Dobby said before scurrying out the door and closing it behind him.  
  
"Yes, Dobby," came Draco's bored voice again.  
  
Alexia looked down at her wrist, where the green light was still flashing.  
  
_I'm gonna kick something in a bit, thought Alexia._  
  
She sighed mentally.  
  
"So," she said breaking the silence, "you're Draco." She said it as a statement.  
  
"Yes." Came the short reply.  
  
"Would you mind terribly I got to see you? I mean really, as if by some miracle I did get this job I'd like to get to see you and you know make sure you're not some greasy haired kid-"  
  
She was cut off by a rather un-Malfoy like snort.  
  
She looked around the room; everything from the ceiling to the wall was decorated in green, silver or black, the tone of the colour varying for green. The ceiling was a pitch black, with the walls decorated in forest green. The four poster bed was also a slightly lighter green with silver lining at the edge of the covers.  
  
Only the toys were multi-coloured, which were kept in a corner of the room. They ranged from stuffed dragons to unicorns to serpents. There was also a toy broom on the top shelf, which Draco had grown out of.  
  
Draco stepped off the bed and came to stand in front of it.  
  
Alexia could see that he had blond hair like his father and the same grey eyes, he did look bored, and as if tired of repeating the same ritual of entertaining others who applied for the position.  
  
This, Alexia thought, was probably true.  
  
Alexia kept her face completely blank.  
  
"So, you here for the job?" He asked.  
  
Alexia nodded.  
  
Draco seemed to be gazing at her intently, as if trying to weigh her up. He was trying to intimidate her by staring continuously. Alexia had the feeling that he'd unnerved several other possible candidates with his unnerving glance.  
  
Yet, Alexia's eyes never left his.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why not?" Draco motioned for her to sit down on the bed, whilst he walked over his desk and sat on top swinging his legs back and forth.  
  
"What do you think of me?" he asked.  
  
Alexia was silent for a full minute before answering.  
  
"I haven't really formed an opinion yet. You tell me. What do you want me to think of you?"  
  
"Most people think I'm spoiled. All the others, they don't say anything but I can tell it's in their eyes."  
  
"Really. What do you see in my eyes?" asked Alexia.  
  
"Nothing, you... you're not giving anything away. Do you think I'm spoiled?" he asked again. Draco had seemed a little taken back when she didn't answer his question the first time.  
  
"I don't know. Do you have everything you've ever wanted?"  
  
"No." Came the short reply.  
  
"Oh. What is it that you don't have?"  
  
"My mother. That's why father is looking for someone to look after me, because I can tell, he doesn't want me to be alone."  
  
"I don't particularly like the idea of being someone's mother, well at least not yet anyway..." she trailed off. She didn't miss the look of disappointment in Draco's eyes before he bowed his head, trying to hide it.  
  
"... But I wouldn't mind being the older sister."  
  
Draco looked up suddenly at Alexia's words.  
  
Alexia just smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't mind an older sister." said Draco in a slightly more enthusiastic tone than before.  
  
There was a small pause before Alexia ventured a question.  
  
"So what's your favourite colour?"  
  
"Green." He replied immediately.  
  
"I can tell," she smirked, taking another look around the room. "So what do you do for fun?"  
  
"I normally play around in my room. But when Harry's here, we both play Quidditch. Do you play Qudditch?"  
  
"I do. But most of the time I end up refereeing for my nephews and nieces." she said.  
  
"Harry likes playing Seeker, even though he wears glasses. But he's really good at finding the snitch. I like playing chaser. My favourite team is Puddlemere United. Their chasers are really good."  
  
"An excellent choice. Though I prefer the Tornadoes. Better than the Chudley Cannons."  
  
"What position did you play?"  
  
"Oh. Beater, though occasionally I'm forced to play Keeper."  
  
"My father played beater at school for the qudditch team. You said before, if you get this job. What did you mean?" "Oh. I just meant Mr Malfoy. When I was talking to him before, I kind of got the feeling that he was just indulging me. You know just asking questions for the sake of it. I got the impression that he wanted someone older and more experienced."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alexia just put her hands in her pocket and walked over to Draco. "Here," she said withdrawing her hand, "have a Mars Bar."  
  
"Mars Bar?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a muggle sweet. Trust me you'll like it. I prefer Buttons or Toffee Crisps, sometimes hen I'm in the mood I like Maltesers. I'm forced to eat the Mars Bars. "  
  
"Oh, Harry's always talking about these," he said opening the wrapper enthusiastically. "This is really good." He said with his mouth full.  
  
Alexia told Draco about her family. How she lived with her grandfather, brothers; their wives and her brothers kids. She also told him about her uncle, her father's brother, his wife and kids, who were her cousins, one of whom was slightly younger whilst the other two were older.  
  
They talked for perhaps 15 more minutes, before Dobby came in and announced that time was over.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," said Alexia, "I'll be honest Draco; I doubt I'll be getting this job. But I'd really like it if you kept in touch or something. You can owl me anytime you want, but not if your father forbids it. See you."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
Alexia was led out to the main entrance hall, where she promptly disapparated back to her own home.

* * *

_Reviews  
  
LOL. Ha. I only have one review so far. Actually I am a bit disappointed at that but I'm hoping that they'll pick up soon. I'll admit the fic will be boring at the beginning, but I assure you it will pick up. I just need to learn how to keep the readers interest.  
  
**Dark Vampiresss** – lucky, you get the honour of being my first reviewer. The bracelet is cool; it was a spur of the moment thing. As for Draco turning out differently, well it is AU, and it'll have nothing to with the Hogwarts years done by JK. It stands completely alone as certain other pre-Hogwarts fics do, so yes I suppose Draco will turn out differently.  
  
I really hope more of you are reading my fic and I will try to keep it interesting. I'll openly welcome any constructive criticism.  
  
Lady Connor _


	3. Owls

Chapter 3  
  
Owls  
  
_Miss Connor,  
  
I have looked over your application and taken into consideration your time spent with Draco. It seems that Draco enjoyed the time he spent in your company and is adamant that you be chosen as his Child Minder. Taking your age and inexperience into consideration, I am willing to offer a trial run. I am willing to provide the opportunity for you take the position, and if all goes well, you will have the position indefinitely. If you would like to come to Malfoy Manor at noon on the coming Saturday and join us for lunch, I would greatly appreciate it.  
__  
Good Day,  
  
Lucius Malfoy_  
  
Lucius Malfoy looked over the letter briefly. He still wasn't sure about this Alexia Connor person. Draco seemed absolutely besotted with her, and kept talking about her incessantly. Severus, as well, seemed taken with her. Severus saw the way Draco and Alexia Connor had interacted together, hiding under his invisibility cloak. Severus seemed to think that she would be good for Draco.  
  
Draco.  
  
Lucius loved seeing Draco happy. Draco was only five years old when his mother died, _when my wife died, he thought.  
_  
And he had to admit, he and Narcissa, though they seemed close in public, they weren't all that intimate in the privacy of their home. They played the loving couple part, but really, there was no spark between them. But still, he may have loved Narcissa, he still cared for her. After all, he was a family man. They both loved Draco, and liked keeping him happy. And raise him as a proper Malfoy should be raised.  
  
Lucius' musings were cut short when the doors of his study banged open.  
  
In walked Severus and Draco, actually, Draco just skipped in and then ran to his father when he saw him behind the desk.  
  
Lucius set the letter aside.  
  
"Father, guess what? Guess what?" said Draco.  
  
"Go ahead and tell me Draco," laughed Lucius.  
  
"Grandmother's coming on Friday. She said she'll be staying a while," explained Draco.  
  
Lucius looked at Severus enquiringly.  
  
"We received an owl. Aunt Malena said she'll be coming to visit on Friday. She'll be arriving around 3pm. She and Mother both, although Mother will be arriving a couple of days later." Severus replied.  
  
Malena and Melissa were un-identical twins who married into the Malfoy and Snape family respectively. Lucius and Severus, cousins though they were, still had plenty of years between them. Yet, despite this, were as close as friends.  
  
"Yes, then it'll be really nice if they could meet Alex. Alex is so cool. When is she coming again?" asked Draco.  
  
"Soon, Draco, soon. This Saturday, in fact."  
  
Any doubts about calling for Alexia Connor were pushed, and since Draco seemed so eager to see her again, all Lucius could do was comply with Draco's desire.  
  
"Now, why don't you go get ready for dinner? I'll be there in a moment. Let me just talk to Uncle Severus for a while."  
  
"Yes, father." Draco said obediently and hopped off Lucius' lap. He walked out of the door and it closed behind him.  
  
"Severus..."  
  
"You're still having doubts about Miss Connor, aren't you?" Severus cut him off. "Well, you shouldn't," he replied to Lucius silence. "She may be young, but you should give her the chance. I have a feeling about her. And you didn't see how she naturally got along with Draco."  
  
Lucius sorely wanted to have an argument against Connor, but he didn't have anything against her, except her age. Although he had to admit, he was also intrigued about her. He was curious about her background. She said she was a pureblood, but he didn't know about a family called Connor. And her background, she lived with her grandfather and three brothers. And three sister-in-laws with her nieces and nephews. But what really got his attention was that she was home-schooled and also the fact that she attended a muggle college for a year. And two years travelling, but where had she been travelling?  
  
Lucius was intrigued by the mystery that was Alexia Connor, and decided to ponder on it later.  
  
But for now...  
  
"Dobby!" he called. "Taken this to the owlery, and use a fast owl."  
  
"Yes, master Lucius," Dobby bowed before he popped out.  
  
Lucius and Severus then went on their way down to the Dining Hall to meet Draco.

* * *

The next day, an owl came to Lucius Malfoy, with Alexia's Connor.

_Mr Malfoy,  
  
I cannot express how surprised I was to have received an owl from you. And I admit I was not really expecting anything. However, I greatly appreciate being given the chance of being Draco's Child-Minder, and I'll try not to disappoint you. I can't wait to meet you on Saturday, and I agree to the trial run. Please give my regards to Draco, and I can't wait to see him again.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Alexia Connor  
_

* * *

_**Cat** – thanks I really appreciate your review and thanks for reading this. I was thinking of leaving Harry out, and although they won't be best friends like canon Harry and Ron, they will be close. I will also try to incorporate Ron and Neville, since there won't be a threat of Voldemort or any other Dark Lord. But the Malfoys will be a tad arrogant. We'll see how it goes. I do have a rough idea of the fic is about, I have a rough outline for each chapter, but wheni'm actually writing the chapters I'm mostly winging it.  
  
**Magnolia-Thunder-kitten** and** cantsay** – thanks, I appreciate the review. Here's your next chapter.  
  
**starbryte234** – yes, I actually did write this before, but I decided to scrap it and start from scratch. You won't be able to find because I deleted the first 13 chapters I did before, so these chapters are relatively new. _

_Lady Connor_


	4. Gathering

**Chapter Four  
  
Gathering**  
  
Usually, Draco was a quiet, reserved child. Usually. After his mother died, whom Draco loved immensely, he became even more reserved. No one could actually admit that he was an angel exactly; he did have the hereditary Malfoy arrogance when it was needed. His friend, Harry Potter, was the one who usually witnessed this. Draco and Harry weren't best friends exactly, but they were pretty close. Both being only children in their families, had a certain bond that connected them together. Sometimes Draco even spent some time with Neville Longbottom, because his parents were always out, being Aurors, but they usually left him with his grandmother, or sometimes even Harry.  
  
However, Draco's only friend was Harry, because Harry lost his parents as well. Harry, since the age of 3, lived his godfather Sirius Black and Remus, who did most of the cooking (since Sirius couldn't cook to save his life).  
  
But now, Draco could open up a bit more, not only to Harry, but to Alexia Connor as well. Or Alex, as she insisted he call her. Draco had taken to Alex almost immediately. He had to admit, when he was first introduced to her, he wasn't hopeful that he'd ever find someone like his mother. Especially when she said she wasn't the motherly type. But she was willing to look after him, act like a big sister she said. It was better than nothing, Draco thought. He didn't show his Malfoy arrogance and superiority, like he did with the other hopefuls. Heavens knows he did try. He did try to show he wasn't just a child, and tried to be arrogant, but she just brushed it off. Like Harry did, but Harry knew him for longer, so he was used to the Malfoy manner of talking. Sometimes Harry acted haughty in his own way, but Harry was too kind to be mean.  
  
He couldn't wait till Harry got back from holiday with his godfather, then he could tell him about Alex. So he had to settle for telling his grandmother about Alex. Draco's grandmother was really kind as well. She always showered Draco with gifts and affection. But she was strict, she always acted really stern when he and Harry were bored and decided to stir up some mischief. But he knew that she was secretly amused. Especially when they used some potions Harry had "borrowed" from his godfather to put pink streaks through Severus' hair.  
  
When Draco's grandmother arrived, Draco had to prevent himself from talking about Alex. Instead he waited until she was properly settled in, with her luggage in her usual room. After they had a really late lunch. It was actually Malena who had brought up the topic of the Child-Minder.  
  
"Any luck with finding someone?" She asked when they sat in the main living room to have tea.  
  
Draco was practically bouncing in his seat.  
  
"Grandmother, she was really brilliant," Draco blurted out. "Her name is Alex, and she's really cool. We talked about everything. We talked about quidditch, and how she likes the Tornadoes, but its okay, because she doesn't like the Cannons. And she likes playing Beater. And she has three older brothers, and-"  
  
"Okay, okay," Malena cut him off laughing at his excitement for the new Child-Minder. "Clam down, Draco. And do try to breathe."  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Oh, but grandmother, Alex is really funny, because she likes hanging out with me. She even said that even if she didn't get to be my Child-Minder, she'd still like me to owls her."  
  
"She seems like a pleasant person."  
  
"She really is."  
  
Draco and Malena spent most of the evening together, but Draco had to stop himself from talking about Alex incessantly, because for one he just ended up repeating himself, and secondly he noticed that his father had a slight scowl on his face every time she was mentioned.  
  
Finally, Draco went to bed. Malena had just stepped out from his bedroom from tucking him in, when she decided to go look for Lucius. Who she found in the study, gazing at the lit fire, his arms resting on the arms rest, his hands clasped under chin, with one finger up across his lips.  
  
"Sulking, Lucius?" she said sitting in the other chair across from him.  
  
"Pardon?" he said.  
  
""I've been watching you since I've arrived, don't think I haven't noticed you scowling every time Draco mentions Alexia Connor."  
  
"I don't know what you mean," he finally said after a long pause.  
  
"Oh, Lucius. I'm your mother. I know you better than anyone. You're jealous of this Connor person, because Draco constantly talks about her. But you need to understand Lucius that you're Draco's father, and Alexia Connor will go as soon as Draco is old enough to go to Hogwarts, and that's only a few years from now. Think about it, Lucius. I'll leave you alone now. Good night."  
  
With that she walked out of the room, leaving Lucius to his thoughts. Eventually, when the time was nearing to midnight, Lucius decided to retire for the night.

* * *

Noon couldn't come fast enough for Draco. Every five minutes he would steal a look at the clock, and then stare anxiously at the fire place. Breakfast passed too slowly for Draco's liking, which he spent mostly by bouncing up and down in his seat. Even his favourite food, chocolate chip pancakes couldn't distract him from his excited anxiety from continuously staring at the time. Malena Malfoy didn't know what she wanted to do more; to sternly reprimand him for fidgeting or, to laugh at his excitement. Finally she settled for a neutral expression, but did allow a small smile to grace her face. Lucius on the other hand was quietly sullen.  
  
Once the fire did spring to life with green flames, even though it was nowhere near noon.  
  
Draco rushed quickly to fire, about to greet the figure who stepped out, but was greatly disappointed when he saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, it's you," he said disappointedly, his eyes downcast as he made his way back to his place on the settee.  
  
"It's so nice to be appreciated," Severus said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," Draco muttered sullenly, who plopped himself on the settee, crossed his arms across his chest and adopted a pout on his face.  
  
Severus just smirked, whilst Lucius was about to reprimand Draco for being rude. But stopped himself after catching a look from his mother.  
  
The morning passed extremely slowly for Draco's liking who did everything he could think of to pass the time, and finally, when there was only five minutes till noon, the green fire sprang to life again, but this time the person who he wanted to appear, appeared.  
  
"Alex!" Draco exclaimed as soon as she stepped out and dusted herself off. Draco wanted to throw himself at her for a hug, but thought it inappropriate, especially since he saw his father trying to hide a scowl at his behaviour. Malfoy's don't show emotions in front of strangers.  
  
_But she won't be a stranger for long, she's the Child-Minder, she supposed to look after me, Draco thought. Still, he held himself in check._  
  
"Morning," she said, just seconds before the big grandfather clock sent a gong throughout the whole living room, and smirked.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Connor," Severus smirked as well.  
  
"Mr Malfoy," she nodded to Lucius. And he nodded and quickly introduced Malena.  
  
"Miss Connor, let me introduce you to my mother, Draco's grandmother, Malena Malfoy."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mrs Malfoy," said Alex, but added on, "pardon me, but your maiden wouldn't happen to be Hughes, would it?"  
  
Malena appeared startled for a moment.  
  
"Why yes, dear. But how did you know that? I think you knew my grandfather, Myron Connor? He talked about you a couple of times," Alex replied.  
  
"Grandfather? Time passes so quickly, I've not seen Myron in so long. Since his first son was born, William was his name, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs Malfoy."  
  
"Well, I think we should catch up over lunch, come dear, it's this way."  
  
Malena led the way to the dining room, where lunch was already served.  
  
Lucius' first instinct was to scowl, how can _his own mother_ be so friendly with he? Didn't she notice how young she was, how inexperienced. However, his curiousity was once again piqued after the information that his mother knew the Connor family, or at least Alexia Connor's grandfather. And so he joined the rest of the gathering for lunch. And listened to his mother reminisce about old times, and Draco question Alexia Connor for facts about her life, and particularly about quidditch.

* * *

_**Coward in the Shadows**-I'm glad you liked the story, but I don't feel appreciated with meager reviews I'm getting, but I'm hoping they'll pick up after the story progresses. I'm glad you think that my story is Mary Sue free. Alexia Connor was actually what my original character was called, and because I couldn't think of anything else for my pen-name, and my obsession with the name Connor, I picked Lady Connor as my pen-name.  
  
**starbryte234**- I'm glad you like this better than the first, and I am pleased because I'm really trying harder, but my writing abilities aren't exactly the best, but I don't see myself as a complete amateur.  
  
**CatOrange**-I agree, even if the Malfoy's turned good (or what they classify as good- not that it'll ever happen) but their arrogance is their trade mark. I'm very pleased to know that you've put my story in your favourites, it really boosts my moral, and encourages me to write more. I read you bio, by the way, and if you've read mine, you'll notice that we're intrested in some of the same books.  
_

_Read and review_

_  
Bye for now, _

_**Lady Connor** _


	5. Nephews and Nieces

**Chapter Five  
  
Nephews and Nieces**  
  
Alexia Connor was now on her way to pick up Draco from Malfoy Manor. It was Monday; the beginning of a new week, and Draco was coming over to meet Alexia's family for the first time, or least he'd be meeting her nephews and nieces. They in turn were also excited to meet Draco, having learned about him after Alex came back from her first interview. The kids loved Alexia, they listened to her more than they did their own parents, and they were immensely loyal to her as well. Alex was always fair to them; she never had to bribe them at all, or threaten to with much. They'd do whatever she'd want in a trice and not expect anything in return. Alex always treated them like an equal, instead of treating them like kids. And she'd always join in with them, and they her, whenever they needed to play a prank with on any of her brothers, depending on who, the kids would be turning on their fathers. But they didn't care, as long they Alex was happy.  
  
So, whilst the children were at home, patiently waiting for Alex to return with Draco, Alex herself was on the way to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Lucius would never admit aloud, but he was intrigued by Alexia Connor. He had set aside his own dislike for Alexia Connor and listened patiently about her explaining about her family. He thought back to the luncheon with her, his mother, Draco and Severus.  
  
**_Flashback  
  
"So tell me, my dear, did you go to Hogwarts?" asked Malena.  
  
"Well," Alexia hesitated to answer, but cleared her throat and plunged on. "I did go to Hogwarts, for the first year, but afterward, Grandfather and I decided that I would be better off home-schooled. So he arranged a variety of tutors for, and arranged with Headmaster Dumbledore to have me sit my exams with the rest of the school." Alexia said slowly.  
  
"Oh, was there a problem?" Malena asked again.  
  
"Yeah, actually, the problem was that one of the teachers had a real problem with me. Really prejudiced against my brothers, so not only did he give them hassle, but he was also discriminated against me from the day I set foot in Hogwarts."  
  
"Was he really mean to you?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose I didn't really make things easier for him either."  
  
"But what actually prompted you to leave?" asked Severus.  
  
"Well," Alexia was really trying to hold back a smile at the memory, but a little grin still shined through, but she was also uncomfortable talking about what had happened, so she decided to give the smallest details. "After the Easter holidays, there was an accident, between Professor Smythe and myself –"  
  
She was cut off by Severus' interruption.  
  
"Sorry, but do you mean Nolan Smythe? The Defence against Dark Arts professor?" he said.  
  
"Yes, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes. I'm the Potions Master at Hogwarts, so I know the most of the other teachers. Smythe actually started teaching again a year after I did. He took a very long sabbatical, but he's been very recluse since he arrived. Refused to go anywhere the quidditch field or attend the quidditch matches." "But what was the accident?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing important. You know, Hogwarts has rules, and I kind of, well not broke them but bent them at a certain angle. And Smythe was really unhappy with the outcome."  
  
Okay, maybe not the whole truth, but close enough, thought Alexia.  
  
"What did you do after being home-schooled?" said Malena  
  
"After I sat the NEWTs, I decided to travel a little with my friends, learn about other cultures. I spent 2 years travelling, staying with both muggle and wizarding societies. Then last year I spent it a muggle university."  
  
"Muggle university?" said Lucius, chipping in for the first time and trying to keep his tone neutral. He was shot a glare from Malena to indicate his unsuccessfulness.  
  
"Yeah, I took Muggle psychology, English Literature, Communication Studies and Ethics and Philosophy. I only stayed for the first year, but I found it really interesting."  
  
"How fascinating, but what prompted you to do that?" Malena asked.  
  
"Oh, I, err I kind of lost a bet," said Alexia sheepishly.  
  
Malena just laughed in response...  
  
End Flashback_**  
  
Lucius was broken out of his reverie when he heard the tell tale sign of the Floo network activating. And a moment later, out stepped Alexia Connor.  
  
"Miss Connor. Good afternoon. Draco will be along shortly. "Thank you Mr Malfoy, and good afternoon to you as well."  
  
The 2 minutes of waiting were spent in awkward silence, for which Alex couldn't feel happier about when they came to an end. When Draco came along, Alexia all but rushed to be away from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
And Lucius Malfoy, always the one to notice subtle changes in body language, smirked faintly after Alex left at the discomfort he caused.  
  
When Draco and Alex arrived at Connor Manor, the rest of the Connor children were waiting patiently, sitting in the Living Room, playing games or reading, or just staring in space.  
  
"Oy, kiddies. We have a guest. Everyone this is Draco, you'll learn to get along with him fine... and Draco, let me introduce you to my nephews and nieces. Chris and James, they're twins obviously, and the oldest. They're sister, Sarah. Hannah is seven, the oldest after the twins, their cousin, and Sam, Hannah's bother. That's Cathy who is the same age as Sarah, which is six, and the little one's Caleb, and he's only three. Obviously they're all cousins, but they're really close and really loyal to each other."  
  
The children all looked the same, their hair the same colour, a murky brown, but some lighter than others. Their eyes were different to each others, except the twins who both had light blue eyes, that as most twins have, a mischievous gleam.  
  
After the introductions were done with, they set about the rest of the day. Everyone else was out of the house, the children plus Alexia were left o themselves. They spent the day having a late lunch, playing games, watching videos, at the mini-cinema in one of that many rooms of Connor manor and also playing a bit of light quidditch. In which Alexia didn't let anyone any higher than 5 feet from the ground, and the children obeyed without question.  
  
They had many snacks in between, mostly introducing Draco to many muggle cultures, including Maltesers, M&Ms, Yorkies and many more.  
  
All in all, it was a very satisfying afternoon, as the children got on with Draco very well, and he with them, they easily fell into a light-hearted banter, especially with the twins. But Alex noticed that Hannah spent most of her time staring at Draco dreamily, but looking away when he looked back at her.  
  
_A little young for crushes, thought Alexia, but wait till Steve finds out._

* * *

_I thought that maybe that last bit might a bit confusing, I thought I'd a little family tree.  
  
Myron Connor (Head of Family- Alexia's grandfather)  
  
Adam (Alexia's father)--------------------William (Alexia's Uncle)_

_ Seth, Steven, Adrian (Alexia's older brothers)  
  
Niamh, Sheila, Aidan (Alexia's cousins, William's children)  
  
Chris James (twins) and Sarah (Seth's kids) Hannah and Samuel (Stevens' kids) Cathy and Caleb (Adrian's children)  
  
Allanah is Adam's wife. Holly is William's wife. Natalie is Seth's, Lauren is Steve's, and Eliza is Adrian's. Hopefull that's clear things for you, if not, please contact me and I'll try to explain better.  
  
Reviews  
  
**starbryte234**- thanks for reviewing again. Yes, Malena is a real name, and I agree it is quite unusual. I'm glad you think I'm not an amateur writer, at least I hoped I wasn't.  
  
**CatOrange**- thanks for reviewing, and yes, I was going to link Malena and Myron all along, it was actually what happened in the original story before I decided to scrap it and start from scratch. And to answer your question, and I'm trying not to give away too much here. Anyway to answer your question, this fic isn't just based on Draco and the Malfoy family in general. I'll be honest and say I have no idea how long this will end up being, I know what the plot contains, but not how long each chapter will be, and what's going to be in it. Sometimes, I decide to add simple spur of the moment things, so sometimes that ruins part of the next chapter. But as I was saying, this fic, isn't just Draco based, it will contain angst from Alexia as wel, this story is as much about her, and it is about Draco and Lucius, but I will also try to add a bit of humour. However to answer your other question, no this will not follow Draco through school. As for Pendragon, I admit I am a Pendragon fan, and my fav character (I know this is wrong) but I really like Saint Dane, he's so evil ;)  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed, and to those read but don't review, but I'd really appreciate your comments and questions. I apologize for any mistakes, as I don't have a beta, so I have to check through everything myself. And I hope the family tree wasn't too confusing.  
  
Bye for now,  
  
**Lady Connor** _


End file.
